


The Naughty Teacher

by liuzzia



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Slave, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted Mind, Underage Sex, high school student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: Kerstin is a high school student in an all girls school somewhere in England. She gets seduced by her creative writing teacher, Tom Hiddleston. But he's not what she thought he was. What has she got herself into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a lot of underage sex and sexual abuse. None of this has happened.

Tom Hiddleston, a slender man with bright blue and light brown hair is walking down the hall in all girls’ high school somewhere in England. His 6’ 2” and good looks got him all the female’s attention. It was also because he was the only male teacher there. They always flirted with him but he managed to stay away from them. He taught creative writing which was optional but his class room was always full. He knew the pupil’s had a thing for him and he took advantage of it. That was one of the reasons why he had chosen this school. He had a secret and if someone found out, his teaching career would be over. He did everything he wouldn’t get caught.

He’s getting closer to his class room. He’s a little late but it didn’t seem to bother his students. They all keep talking to each other. He gets behind his desk and pretends to arrange the loose papers on it. But the only thing he wants to look at is the girl on the front row. It’s the 15-year-old student named Kerstin. She’s beautiful. Her long blonde hair and dark blue eyes made her beautiful face desirable. He knew he couldn’t do anything but still he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was always nice to everyone and her imagination was amazing. What made her different from her fellow students was that she didn’t act her age. She was more mature and her thoughts were adultlike. That’s what he mostly liked about her.

It’s time to start the class. Luckily the day would be over after it. He tells the pupil’s it’s time to begin. During the class he glimpse at Kerstin several times. She was good student who always listened. She had no idea what she made him feel. Even if he talked about today’s subject which was character development, he still thought about what he wanted to do to her. He could feel his erection grow in his pants but luckily the black blazer he had on was covering his groin. After giving the students their home assignments the class was dismissed. While the students walk out, he tells Kerstin to stay. She’s still in her seat, packing her things. He goes to the door when everyone is gone and locks it without her seeing he does. He looks at her and licks his lips. He was finally alone with her. He goes to his desk and takes a small stack of papers in his hand. He sits on his desk with one foot on the floor. He sits so she could see the bulge on his pants. She closes her backpack and looks his way. He’s looking at the papers.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I really have to catch the bus”  
He looks at her and gives her a smile. Her soft voice was music to his ears. He could listen to it all day.  
“This won’t take long” He looks at the papers again “I really like this short story you wrote”  
“But?”  
“There’s no but. I really mean it. You’re really talented” He looks up and puts the papers back on the desk  
“Thank you. Was that all?” She’s about to stand up  
“I wonder if you’re talented in other things” He gets off his desk and gets closer to her  
She sits back in her seat. She didn’t see what was going on. For her this was only a conversation with the teacher but for him it was seduction. He was about to do something immoral. Her age wasn’t important to him.  
“What do you mean? I’m good in a lot of things but talented, I don’t know”  
“I’ve been watching you. The way you treat other people with your friendliness. I really like that” He stood in front of her  
She tries not to look at his groin but her eyes tells him she can’t help herself. She quickly looks up at him and he just smiled.  
“My mother told me I should always be friendly to other people”  
“That’s good advice. You seem like a nice person and so grown up” He walks behind her and bends down to her neck with his right hand on her desk “You also smell so good” He whispers in her ear  
“I should really be going” She stands up when she realizes what was happening and takes her backpack  
She gets to the door but it’s locked. Tom gets to her and gets in front of her.  
“I’m not finished yet” He says calmly and makes her step backwards  
She’s nervous the way he looks at her.  
“My mother is waiting” She says and swallows  
He keeps looking at her. She was still a minor and he looked at her like she was a woman. She’s always liked him as a teacher. When she first saw him, she was a little smitten. She wasn’t naïve even though she hadn’t experienced much. He gets closer and touches her hair.  
“Has anyone ever kissed those luscious lips of yours because I sure want to” He’s about to touch her lips with his when she walks pass him  
“Mr. Hiddleston, I really think this is inappropriate. I’m only 15 and I should not even be here”  
He wouldn’t take no for an answer. When he wanted something he did everything he could to get it. He gets closer to her again and she backs off. Her backpack is by his desk so she can’t get it. He keeps looking at her with his blue eyes and she couldn’t deny it did something to her.  
“I wouldn’t know that if I wasn’t your teacher. You look much older than you are” He looks at her body up and down

No one had ever said it before. In this school there were no school uniforms so they could wear anything they wanted. Her style was mostly feminine so she wore kneel length skirts and blouses. It was true her body had developed faster than others and maybe she was more mature. But that didn’t mean she could be used by someone much older than her. She gets more nervous when he stands so close, their bodies almost touching. She was 5’ 6” so she felt really intimated by him. He didn’t touch her. He sure was an attractive man but she was just a child and he was about to break the law. She’s too afraid to move and that makes him more excited.  
“I- I – I should be going” She stutters  
“Have you ever touched a man, let’s say in an inappropriate way?” He looks in her eyes  
She shakes her head nervously. He touches her arm and takes her hand in his. She didn’t know what he was trying to do but she knew it was wrong. She just couldn’t move even if she wanted to. He keeps looking in her eyes and then he lays her hand on the bulge on his pants. He closes his eyes and sighs.  
“Ah I waited for this all day”  
She wanted to cry. She was being molested by her teacher and no one could stop it. She looks away but then he takes a firm grip of her chin. He wasn’t angry. He looks at her lips and kisses her. She couldn’t believe she let him. It wasn’t her first kiss but this one was different. It really showed his experience. She didn’t dare to close her eyes. Her hand was still on his groin but he didn’t force her to keep it there. Maybe she was only afraid to take it away. He stops kissing her and gives her a smile.  
“See it wasn’t that bad. You can take your hand away now”  
She was relieved it was over. She’s about to take her backpack when he grabs her arm.  
“You’re not going anywhere. We still got things to do. Come here” He pulls her closer to him  
“Please, let me go” She tries to get loose but he holds his grip  
He’s still calm but if she didn’t obey, he could do things to her. This girl was giving him feelings he didn’t think he would have. Since the day he saw her, he fell in love. All those female colleagues who tried to date him, was not his cup of tea. He wanted someone he could teach about life. He didn’t think he was a child molester. His only sin, was wanting this young lady to feel the same about him. It wasn’t like he was searching for underage girls to sleep with him. There was only one and that was Kerstin. She would turn 16 soon anyway so he didn’t think there was nothing wrong with this situation.

“I’m not trying to hurt you but if you keep going like this, I have to. Now be a good girl and sit on my desk”  
That’s all she can do. He gets closer and he spreads her legs. She looks at him with scary eyes. He stands between them and caress her hair while looking at her.  
“Don’t be so scared. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I just want to stand close to you. You’re really beautiful. I’m sure a lot of boys like you. Do you have a boyfriend? Sorry for asking but I want to know”  
“No” She manage to say  
“Good because if you did, I would have to tell you to dump him. I don’t tolerate cheaters” He looks at her upset but then calms down again  
She hated herself for letting this go so far. It was too late to back down. She glimpse at the clock on the wall. It was already too late to catch the bus. Her mother had to be worried by now but her mobile didn’t ring. In the morning she had been so happy. Her father would take her out to a movie. Her parents were divorced so she saw him only once a month. She was stuck in school and she didn’t know when she would get released. Her teacher was having his way with her and she couldn’t even scream for help. He kissed her lips again and this time with tongue. She had never done it before so she felt dirty. He pressed himself against her and she could feel something hard against her groin. She let out a light moan which she didn’t think would come out the way it did. He stops kissing her and looks at her with a smile.  
“Well, don’t you make a sweet sound? Does it mean you like this? Do you want more?”  
“No I want to go home” She sobs  
She was close to crying.  
“Don’t be sad. I won’t hurt you. I only want to please you. I don’t want your first time to be painful” He caresses her hair  
What was he saying? Was he going all the way? This wasn’t what she wanted this to go. She had to make up something.  
“I’m not a virgin” She blurted out because it was true  
“Of course not. I meant with a man because boys are different. Boys don’t know what they’re doing. Men know how to make a woman orgasm. I can make you” He moves her hair away from her face  
She didn’t want anything but getting out of this situation. She tries to push him away but he holds her tighter from her waist. He grabs her behind and lifts her up a bit. She keeps her hands firmly on the desk. He gives her a passionate kiss and puts her back down.  
“Oh Kerstin. You do realize how bad I want you. Every night I fantasize how it would feel like to be close to you. Your young body against mine. Making love to you. Not fucking even if I do that too. I want to do more than that to you. I want you to feel the way I feel about you. Can you?” He was so aroused he could do anything  
She understood she had to play the same game he was playing to get out of this situation. His words were just that. She didn’t feel a thing. Her only thought was to get out of it.  
“Mr. Hiddleston”  
“Just call me Tom”  
“OK, Tom. I really need to go but I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll promise, I will do what you want if you just let me go” She touches his hair  
His smile said it all. He let her go and as soon as he did, she picks her backpack from the floor and runs out. The door opens easily. She runs like she was on fire. She didn’t stop until she reached her home. Luckily she lived on about 3 miles away from school. She would never tell anyone about what had happened in the class room. Next day she would see him again but she wouldn’t say anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerstin changes over night and things would never be the same again.

Kerstin couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. She didn’t tell her mother or her friends about what had happened. She met her father and even he didn’t notice she was upset. She couldn’t get her teacher out of her head. His words were spinning in her mind. She was only 15 and yet her 35 old teacher made her feel wanted. Everything he had said was true. Boys were different from men. She wanted to experience that. She had those sexual feelings before but this time it was different. This man wanted her and that made her realize she had been in denial. Maybe she was the one with a disturbed mind. In the morning she took a quick shower and ate breakfast. Her mother wondered why she was in such a hurry but Kerstin didn’t say. She had to get to school bright and early. She knew Mr. Hiddleston would be in class before 8 am and that’s where she went. She is so excited she nearly bumps into the janitor in the hall. 

Out of breath she stops by the class room and sees him sitting by his desk doing something. Without being too eager she gets in and puts her backpack on the floor beside her desk. He doesn’t see her there. She gets closer to this desk and bends down with her hands on it. She’s wearing a miniskirt and an open blouse.

“Boo” She says and startled he looks up

“Oh gee. Never do that again” He looks upset at her at first but then smiles “What are you doing here? School starts at 9 am”

“No reason” She smiles “What are you doing?”

He looks down at her cleavage and sighs. Surprisingly she doesn’t wear a bra.

“That’s a, um a, nice” He looks embarrassed away

She knew he would be shocked. She would show him she had changed overnight. This forbidden attraction was drawing to her. Her sexy teacher was a subject she wanted to explore. She was a writer and he liked what she wrote. She had made up a story.

_Once there was this teacher, who fell in love with a 15-year-old. One day that 15-year-old fell in love with this hot teacher and they made passionate love on his desk in the class room._

She says while getting closer to him. He looks up and sees she’s behind him.

“What are you doing? In case you didn’t notice the door is open” He says worried

She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to massage them while getting down to his ear.

“Tom, you’re right, I want to” She whispers

He’s puzzled and quickly stands up.

“Are you trying to get me fired?” He gets to the door and closes it

She sits on his chair, leaning her elbows on the desk. She looks at him and licks her lips. It was his turn to feel nervous. She had entered a territory that he mastered.

“What has happened to you? Yesterday you were a nervous little girl and today you’re this horny teenager”

“You happened. I couldn’t sleep because I thought about you. You’re really a smooth talker and I like that in a man. I want you the same way you want me” She stands up and gets to the front of the desk to sit up on it

He just stands there in disbelief. This girl wasn’t the same one. He didn’t deny this situation was turning him on. He had corrupted her and he actually felt proud.

“Things I could teach you” He gets closer to her but then stops “However you’re under aged and I think we should wait”

“Then this feeling might be gone. It’s months to that. I want you now and I don’t care about the law”

“But I do. If someone finds out, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life in jail”

She sighs and gets off the desk.

“Well you’re the adult here. I suppose I can wait”

“Good. Now my little horny girl I have to grade some papers so off you go” He gets behind the desk

“If it’s OK, I write you a story where you can fantasize about me”

“If you don’t leave right now I might change my mind” He says and smiles while she smiles back

She takes her backpack and leaves the class room without looking at him. She would see him again in the last class of the day so she had time to write him a story.

Rest of the day Kerstin couldn’t stop thinking about Tom. Her friends didn’t take his class so they didn’t know him. She tried not to show her mind was elsewhere. She had been in the bathroom to put her bra on. If any of her teachers saw she didn’t wear anything underneath, she would be in a lot of trouble. When the last class was finally there, she quickly said goodbye to her friends and ran to the class room. She had written a short story she would give it to him after class. The room was half full when she arrives. She sits in her seat and takes her notebook. Pupils are talking to each other so there’s a lot of noise. She’s too much in her thoughts she doesn’t talk to anyone. She looks out of the class room and sees Tom talking to another teacher. She keeps looking at him. He looks so sexy with a navy blue suit. His shirt was open and the teacher keeps glimpsing at his chest while talking to him. It was obvious this was a set-up from his part. She knew by now what kind of game he was playing. In a moment he gets in the class room and as soon as he does, he smiles at her. 

During the class they keep looking at each other. They were talking about dialogue and every example he gave were innuendos but she didn’t know he did. On the break she put the story she had written on his desk. When she came back to the class room, he was gone. It took 15 minutes until he came back. She knew what he had been doing. What she wrote was an erotic story. She had found inspiration from one of her mother’s books she had found in a drawer. A 15 year couldn’t know what it actually meant. After class he wanted to talk to her. She refused to stay but he said it would affect her grades. When everyone was gone, he locks the door. Kerstin is packing her things when he gets to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her close to him to give her a passionate kiss. She almost loses her balance from the force.

“You really want me to break the law, do you horny little girl?” He says after the kiss

“So the story was that good?” She says with a smile

“More than that. Where have you learned those words from?”

“You know a writer never reveals their sources”

“You should become an erotic novelist”

“So you think I should be horny all the time” She runs her right hand across his abs while looking in his eyes

“No, only when I’m around. I want those panties to be wet all the time” He lays his hands on her hips and moves them across her hips

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She makes him walk backwards and they end up against his desk. She presses her groin to his and slowly rubs herself against him. He moves his hands under her miniskirt and suddenly he thrust his two fingers inside her from behind. It makes her yelp and their lips part. She stops rubbing herself against him.

“Oh Mr. Hiddleston you’re entering a forbidden area. Isn’t that against the law?”

“Would you rather feel throbbing in your little bud or do you want to orgasm against me?”

“I would rather have your hardness deep inside me” She moves her hand to his belt and tries to open it but he takes her hand away

“Steady girl. You can’t get all the goodies at once. You have to earn it and I think you’re not ready for that” He withdraws his fingers

Disappointed she sighs and moves herself away from him. She wanted him but she was too young. It frustrated her so much. If she only were older than she was. Her teacher was giving her the best sexual education she could wish for but she couldn’t do anything.

“I really hate this. I wish I was older so we could do this. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I wrote that story the way I want you to take me. The thought of you in the bathroom pleasing yourself, made me so wet. You can’t even imagine how much”

“Please stop talking” He could barely stand up, he was that hard

She looks at his erection and smiles. She was amazed how good she was at this. He made her feel like an adult. She wanted to know how far he would go until he couldn’t take it anymore. They were in the class room and any teacher could walk in with a key any time. She stood about a meter away from him so they couldn’t touch each other.

“Yesterday when you first kissed me, I felt something I had never felt before. You think I was afraid but I actually enjoyed it. I only pretended to be scared. When I got home I touched myself for hours, pretended you were there with your big”

“Please stop” He interrupts her “You’re torturing me, are you? Punishing me for wanting you. If you were older, we would be fucking on the floor right now”

He was like a bomb going off soon.

“Tom, Tom I’m disappointed in you. You should not talk like that in front of a miner” She shakes her head

He’s breathing was getting heavier and grunts came out of him. He wanted to release his lust but if he did, he had crossed the line. She was not only under aged but she was also his student and it was forbidden. Her eyes were fixed on his big bulge and it made things worse.

“You know it’s not healthy to keep a full load. Maybe I should go and release it” He tries to walk to the door

“Are you sure you can leave? Maybe there’s still someone here. How about doing it here? I’ve seen it before and it won’t corrupt me more than it had so far”

“Oh Kerstin, you’re a tease. I’m not responsible for what’s gonna happen so you’re better be ready” He says in pain

She gets to her seat and makes herself comfortable. He leans against the desk and opens his pants. As soon as he takes them down, his erection bounces up and his juices spills on the floor. He takes a grip of it and with fast motion he pumps himself. The fluids get on the floor and it reaches to where Kerstin is sitting. Seeing all this has made her touch herself. They look at each other and they come together. Her moans and his grunts mixed together is a perfect combination. He slows down but still holds his erection in his hand. The floor is all wet and sticky but it was all worth it. After calming down, they get to each other and kiss passionately a while.

“Thank you Kerstin. I hope you enjoyed that because I did” He caresses her hair

“I think I love you, Tom and not only because I saw you come but because you showed me something I’ve never knew about before”

“And what’s that exactly?”

“That a man like you can make a girl lose control with only words. No boy has never even been close”

“You better stick around because when you turn 16, I’m gonna give you a present you never dreamed off”

“I can’t wait” She smiles and gives him a kiss

They clean up before they leave. They get their separate ways in the class room just in case someone was still in the hall. Kerstin was already late for dinner so she hurries home. When Tom is leaving the class room, one of the female teachers sees him. It wasn’t a happy visit. He’s secret was out.


	3. Chapter 3

“And where have you been all evening young lady?”

Kerstin’s mother Carla was upset when she came home late. Their dinner was always at 7 pm and she was 45 minutes late. Her big brother Steve had already left for football practice. She only said she didn’t see the time. Her mother had called several times and was worried. Her mother was a substitute teacher at a university and she was a worrier. Recently she had been worried for her daughter. They used to talk but now the hardly saw each other. Kerstin’s grades were still good so that wasn’t the problem. It was the talking that was difficult. She used to tell Carla everything but now it seemed she didn’t want to. She was only in her room, writing and listening to music. Her friends usually spent time with her but now they didn’t even bother coming around.

“Kerstin, can I talk to you for a second” Carla knocked on her door

“I’m busy” She yelled

Her door was locked so her mother couldn’t go in.

“Not even talk to your mother. Is something wrong?”

“Leave me alone”

That was the only conversation they had. Steve didn’t talk to his sister either. They used to get along but now he was studying to become a lawyer so they didn’t have time. He was 20 years old but still lived at home since he didn’t have much money. Their parents’ divorce had taken a toll on the whole family. Their father Jacob lived in another town with a new family so they only met once a month. Maybe that was the reason Kerstin had become so attached to Tom. Their relationship was now in danger.

It’s a Monday but this is an unusual one. Kerstin goes to school before 8 am again but this time she meets someone else in the class room. A female teacher sits at the desk now.

“Good morning Kerstin. I’m Miss Peters. Please sit down”

Puzzled she does. Something was going on.

“Where’s Mr. Hiddleston?”

“I’ve got some bad news for you”

Kerstin’s heart is beating faster and she’s about to cry.

“Oh, w-w-hat” She stutters like she always did when she was nervous

“He’s been suspended because he got caught with a student”

She has a lump in her throat. She had just talked to him recently on the phone and there was nothing wrong.

“What? With who?”

“I thought you would know of all people. Maybe you need a reminder” Miss Peters stops being nice

Kerstin knew immediately what was going on. Tom was the only man in school, besides the janitor, so he was an easy target.

“I’m not stupid. I know what this is. You’re all jealous because you can’t have him” She says upset

“And he cares for you? You’re a little girl” Miss Peters says despiteful

“I didn’t say it was me”

“I know it’s you. I’ve seen how you two look at each other. Not just me, everyone. You just haven’t noticed. I don’t know what you’re done to get his attention but it stops now. If you want to continue in this school, you have to cut every contact you have with him. Because if you don’t, we have to tell your parents about this”

“Is that a threat? I can tell the school board you’re bullying me”

Miss Peters could be a real pain and she was probably the worse teacher in the whole world. She was always flirting with Tom but he never paid attention to her. That was the reason she was awful to Kerstin now.

“A 15-year-old girl can’t change a whole boards mind. You just have to forget Tom and concentrate on school instead. From now on, Mrs. Smite will teach this class. Have a nice day” Miss Peters says and stands up to leave

Kerstin shows her tongue behind her back and then takes her mobile. She looks through her phone book and finds Tom’s number. She tries to call but there’s no answer. She has to talk to him so she decides to skip school and go to him instead.

She didn’t exactly know where he lived but it couldn’t be far. He had described his home to her once so she went by that. She thought about what Miss Peters had said. She was just jealous because Tom hadn’t even looked her way. She would never experience things Kerstin had. She walks around for hours and then finally finds a red bricked house on a hill. A Jaguar is parked outside so he had to be home. She stands by the car and fantasizes about having sex in it with him. It makes her aroused. If he was upset about his suspension, she would make him forget.

She gets to the front door and rings the bell. It takes a while before it opens. She sighs when she sees he’s unshaven and his hair is a mess. The towel around his waist makes the sight perfect.

“Hi, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” He says and smiles

She can’t say anything. She keeps looking at his body up and down. If only that towel would drop and expose his manhood.

“I don’t want to be there if you’re not” She looks in his eyes

“So you heard. Come in” He says and lets her in

She enters to a big living room with a sofa and a few chairs. There’s nothing much in there. She sees a fireplace and her mind wanders again. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He kisses her neck and gets closer to her ear.

“I’ve missed you”

She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. She stands on her toes to reach him. She looks in his eyes and their lips meet. She loved having him close to her but it felt even better when he didn’t wear anything. Her hands are about to reach the towel but he notices it straight away.

“Not so fast. You sure are in a hurry. You’ll get it later” He gave her a quick kiss “I put something on” He gets to the bedroom

So he still wouldn’t give it to her. This age thing really was important to him. They almost had sex already. He gets back with a dark green jumper with two buttons undone and light grey jogging pants. They get to the kitchen which was also quite big. He must be paid a lot to afford a big house like this. He offers her a glass of juice and they sit down by the square table. She takes a sip.

“Who talked?” She quickly says

“Guess. There’s only one person and that’s Miss Peters, that jealous bitch. Pardon my French”

She looks at him in awe. This was the reason she loved him. He always said what he thought.

“I noticed”

She tells him about what happened.

“I’m actually glad because now I’m not your teacher anymore. All we have to wait is now for you to turn 16 and then we can make love for hours” He’s holding her hand “I should not talk like this because it just gets me excited”

“Oh Tom, I love it when you talk like that” She stands up and gets across the table to kiss him

“Careful now” He smiles

She gets back to her seat. He made her feel so happy. She didn’t care about their age difference. If her mother found out, she would be really upset. She would make up all kinds of reasons why her daughter shouldn’t end up with someone like him. Her brother would tease her like he always did when she brought boys home. As long as this relationship was a secret, things would be fine. Kerstin spends the whole day with Tom and when the school is over, he drives her home. Of course leaving her a few blocks before so no one would see. Her mother had no idea where she had spent her day and she didn’t ask either. In the evening she happily falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom crosses the line and does something unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains rape or forced sex. I don't know which one but I guess both are wrong if the person is not willing.

Tom wakes up before dawn the next day to go for a run. He was sexually frustrated. The waiting for Kerstin to turn 16 wasn’t as easy as he thought. He wanted her really bad. Not even masturbation helped. He had started to think about the unthinkable. Miss Peters had talked to him about her being too young and she offered herself but he was never that desperate. He wanted Kerstin the first time he saw her and he had never looked at another woman again. She was just a wonderful girl and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He read her stories over and over again. He especially loved the sex scenes she wrote. How could a 15-year-old write something like that? She must have been with a lot of boys to know those things. He couldn’t even unhook a bra at that age.

Now when he was suspended, he had a lot of time on his hands. He slept late, ordered take out, surfed the internet for porn and of course read Kerstin’s stories. When he thought about her in different sexual positions, he pleased himself. This arousal was getting too far. He couldn’t stop and that’s how frustrated he was. He then decided to take a risk. He called her in the middle of a class and asked her to come to him on her lunch break. Someone must have heard since he heard a giggle.

“Shh, I’m on the phone” Kerstin says on the other end to someone “I have to call you back”

He really was desperate so he would drive to her school and pick her up. At 12 pm he parks the car on the other side of the street and when he sees her, he calls her.

“Hi sexy girl. Come to daddy” He says aroused

She looks around and then sees the Jaguar. She was alone so she gets out of the school yard and on to the street. As soon as she’s inside, he drives fast away and then stops in an ally. Without saying anything he opens his seat belt and gets over the gear stick. He sticks his tongue down her throat. She tries to push him away.

”Have you ever been fantasizing about being raped?” He whispers in her ear

“No”

“You are now” He tries to kiss her but she manages to push him away this time

“What’s wrong with you?” She says upset

“I can’t wait any longer. I want you Kerstin and if I can’t get inside you, I can’t go on. I watch porn just to feel power. I’m addicted to it. Will you ease my pain?” He desperately says while touching her hair

This was a side of him she didn’t see coming. She could understand since she felt the same way but this was not what she wanted. She didn’t want him into trouble. She was still under aged for a month and a half.

“You got to hold on”

“You don’t understand. Men have different urges than girls. We need to fuck regularly. So how about it? Can you give me your pussy?” He tries to lift her knee-length skirt but she takes his hand away

“No” She says upset

“You want me to take you by force. You must like that you little whore” He gets more aggressive and puts his hand under her skirt

She tries to take his hand away but he’s stronger. He rips her blouse open with his left hand so the buttons fly and the same with her bra. The nipples of her firm breasts harden of the cold. He cups one of her breasts in his palm and admires it. His long fingers enter her and he begins to thrusts.

“The wetness of your pussy and the roundness of your perfectly shaped tits make me so hard. I want to stick my rock hard cock inside your tight cunt and fuck you until you bleed. Oh Kerstin” He says aroused and sucks her nipples

She closes her eyes, wishing this hell would be over. She couldn’t believe she was being raped by her teacher. She had been so happy to be with him but now this was happening. In a minute he withdraws his fingers and gets back in his seat. He opens his jeans and takes his erected member out. He didn’t have anything underneath. He takes it in his hand and moves it back and forth a few times. He looks at her. She looks out of the window. He grunts out loud.

“You’ve seen this giant before and I noticed how you look at it. I love it when you do that. Look at it”

She doesn't so he raises his voice and then she does. He tells her to admire it. She’s not allowed to touch. He pumps it like he did in the class room. He pulls her hair to come closer to his member. He tells her to lick the end and she just has to.

“Oh yeah Kerstin. Like that. Ah. Mmm” He leans against the seat and closes his eyes “Now put it in your mouth and taste my cum”

He wanted her to take it deeper with a moan and she had to obey. He calls out her names a few times and then she should stop. He wants her to talk dirty but she can’t so he tells her how.

“So red, so juicy. Mmm, fuck” She looks at it

“Now what you’re been waiting for. Jump on the ride my little girl. Give daddy the best you can. Get on it” He forces her to sit on his lap, facing him

He gets the end of his member to her opening and it slides fully inside her. A big sigh of relief escapes his lips and he tells her to move slowly. The size of him made her walls cry of pain but he didn’t care. He got what he wanted and he wouldn’t let her stop until he reached his peak. She didn’t want to touch him so she keeps her hands on the side. He compliments her breasts and her skills of bouncing on him. She didn’t want to look at him but he didn’t mind. He kisses her chest and moves his hands across her hips. She’s getting tired but he wasn’t fulfilled yet. He moves her hair away from her face and did everything he usually did when he got this treatment. When he finally comes, he keeps calling her awful names. All she could think was to finally getting out of the situation. The lunch break was over and he drives her back to school, satisfied at last. He got her do things she never imagine doing. What was worse, he still wanted her.

“You’re mine and we fuck when I want to. You’re my little girl and you feed daddy when he wants to” Was the last words she heard that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments. I really appreciate them. This story will become more "weird" but I still hope you keep reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later she's totally in Tom's mercy.

Kerstin was a slave but there was a way out, reporting Tom to the police. It took her 5 months until she had the courage to tell her parents. She was now 16. She would graduate high school in the spring but that was the last thing on her mind. She was pregnant twice but lost them both. He blamed them all on her. She was the one who got pregnant and she was the one who lost them. It was a difficult time for her and her parents. Tom refused to take responsibility of his actions. He sent threats to her family and claimed he owned their daughter now. Nothing seemed to work. She kept writing her stories but they got rougher as the abuse continued. In them she killed Tom in different ways but he always survived. There were times she thought about the times when things were different. She really thought he really cared but it was the sex he wanted and not her. It came clear when he raped her. He still wasn’t jailed for that. There was no proof they said. Her brother Steve was an intern in a law firm when he heard about a case about the same kind of thing. An older man abused his teenage bride until he killed her. That was something that could not happen to Kerstin. This was different. Tom never hit her. His weapon of choice was rough sex. It gave him power and that turned him on. Kerstin still lived with him. Her parents did try to get her out but he always managed to make an excuse.

She was supposed to be in school but Tom didn’t let her go. She had missed a lot of classes because of him. She wanted to graduate to get away from this hell hole but it seemed he didn’t want her to. Some days he was in a good mood. Today was one of those. They’re in the kitchen eating breakfast and when he suddenly says.

“Since you’ve been a good girl lately saying exactly what I want you to, you deserve a break. How about driving somewhere? You can choose”

“But there’s school today and my friends wonder where I am”

“Don’t spoil my mood. You know what happens when you do” He says calmly

“You tie me up and fuck me”

“Good girl” He smiles

That’s what he did a lot of times. Sometimes just for fun or when he felt like it. It was never normal sex, always rough. She was getting tired of it. She had lost her period because of stress and other things that happened to her. She never knew if she was pregnant or not. They never used any protection. If she had a sexual decease she would never know about it. Sex was the only thing on his mind. Sometimes she thought he went somewhere else to get it but there was no proof of it. If she could go anywhere she wanted, it would be a place with a cliff so she could push him over the edge but he was too smart for that.

“Let’s stay here” She answers his question about where they would go

“We’re always here. We have to go outside sometimes. If you can’t choose, I will but you won’t like it”

She hated him more each day. One of these days she would stab him with a kitchen knife if he hadn’t thrown them away that it. He was so paranoid. She should have guessed when she first met him but looks can deceive. Once she thought he was the sexiest man she ever met but he had shown his true colors. She hated herself for falling for him. No normal 35 year would ever seduce a 15-year-old.

“Why are you always so mean? You never let me see my parents or brother. Not forgetting friends” She bravely opens her mouth

“We’ve been through this. You’re mine and I don’t share you. Get it through your thick head” He raises his voice

“I’ve had it with your commands. You don’t let me do anything. I hate you” She stands up upset

“Thanks for spoiling my mood stupid girl. Get down on your knee, daddy is hungry” He says angry and stands up

“You can go fuck yourself” She’s about to leave the kitchen when he grabs her arm violently

He opens his jeans and pulls her down on the floor on her knees. Without saying, he thrusts his member into her mouth and forces her to suck it. She almost chokes which makes him crazy.

“Ah down with my cock. Oh god I love it when it hits the bottom. Touch my balls. Ah ah. Fuck” He grunts while looking down at her

She gags but he wants her to continue. If he wanted to kill her, this was the way to do it. Before he reaches his peak, he withdraws but it wasn’t over. This was her punishment, taking her several times. Making her take him in her mouth. Get on all four, against the wall and any possible way he could. This was all in one go. Last thing he did was pushing her to the floor and hit her with a leather leash. He was totally exhausted so it was a wonder he could still walk. He went to the bathroom to clean himself. She couldn’t sit for a while so she got up and went to the living to lie on the couch on her belly. She was too used to this her eyes were all dried out.

“You never learn do you” He says when he gets back “You yell at me and I fuck you until you’re blue. I think you like it so much you piss me off constantly”

She didn’t say anything. He waited for her to say something. He had his towel around his waist so he could take it off anytime.

“I’m waiting for compliments so come on”

She slowly sat up and looked at him up and down. This was a part she hated the most.

“Oh Tom your cock makes me wet. It’s so big and juicy. Your body is perfect. You’re my master and I should obey you always. You’re the greatest lover I ever had and I’ll never serve anyone else as long as I live” She keeps looking at him up and down

“Good come here. That got me hot again” He takes his towel off and shows his erection “Suck your favorite cock”

She gets down on her knees and takes him again. That was their whole day. He wanted her to admire everything about him and then she had to do the same things again. No wonder she was sore all over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role playing

Kerstin had lost all her friends and she was suspended from school because she was never there. Tom had destroyed her future and there was nothing she could do. She had begun to think about killing herself. There was no way out of this situation. He used her for sex every day. He was more aggressive than before. It wasn’t exactly violence. It was forceful but yet tender. She learned not to say anything against him. He wanted her to talk dirty to him in whatever they did. It became stranger and stranger each day.

“I want you to be someone else today. Put this on” He throws a white blouse with buttons and a miniskirt that’s almost none existent on the bed “You’ll be a 14-year-old girl and I’ll be your teacher who teaches you how to behave”

She had to do exactly what he wanted so she does so. When she’s ready, he takes her hand and they go to the kitchen. He sits by the kitchen table and pretends to be in a class room. She’s supposed to be a student who can’t behave and is about to be punished. She sits by the table across him with her legs spread open. She should pretend to seduce him. She had no underwear on. Her breasts are showing and her hair is in two separate ponytails. She’s supposed to lick her lips once in a while when she looks at him.

“What do you have to say for yourself, masturbating when I’m teaching? I know you couldn’t help touching your wet pussy but you could at least stopped moaning. You’re only 14 for crying out loud, I can’t teach when I’m hard you know that”

He opens his shirt, revealing his torso. He had told her what to say and play along.

“I’m sorry. I never do that again”

“That doesn’t cut it. I want to punish you and the best punishment is fucking you senseless. I want to feel that young cunt of yours. I’m gonna bury myself into you so you scream. Come here little slut” He’s getting aroused

She stands up and gets to him. He lifts her skirt up and caresses her behind. He pulls her closer to his mouth and thrusts his tongue inside her. She calls out his name because he told her to. He licks her once and then looks up at her.

“Mm you taste so good. Turn around and bend so I can see your ass” He says and she does so

He licks her hole a few times and turns her back again. He opens his jeans and takes a grip of his member. He pushes her down so she’s between his legs. He tells her to open her mouth and he thrusts inside her. He looks down at her and begs her to suck him. He pushes her head closer to him every suck she makes. He calls her his little girl. He could feel himself getting closer so he tells her to stop.

“Let’s see how tight you are. Bend over and lean against the table” He breathes heavily

He stands up and takes his pants down to his ankles. Without warning he thrusts inside her from behind with force so the table shakes. Her breasts on the cold kitchen table and her legs straight, he bangs her faster and faster.

“Fuck you are tight. You feel so good around my cock. I bet you’re a virgin. Scream my name” He pants

“Tom” She does so

“No, it’s Mr. Hiddleston to you. Say it”

She repeats it but she says it too quiet so he tells her to scream it as loud as she can. He then spills his seed inside her. He slowly pulls out and bends down to kiss her behind. He’s still panting when he makes her stand up with her back against him. He kisses her neck from behind.

“That’s a good girl. Next time you do that again, I’m gonna punish you in a way you’ll never imagined it” He whispers in her ear and then turns her around

Her hair cling in her face, she looks away. Knowing him, this wasn’t over. He lifts her up on the kitchen table and gets between her legs. He didn’t care she wasn’t looking his way. He knew he was in full control. He thrusts inside her again until he can’t anymore. When he’s finished he leaves her alone. She hadn’t cried for months but now she couldn’t hold it anymore. She was always afraid he would hear so she cries quietly in her hands. She was hurting and she missed her family. She didn’t know how long she could take this. There had to be a way out. He had taken her phone so she wouldn’t make any contact. He never left her alone and when he did, he locked her in the bedroom so she couldn’t escape. He had been lucky not to get caught but his luck had to run out one way or another.

He gets back to the kitchen without anything on. Kerstin is still sitting on the kitchen table when he does. She heard him coming so she has dried her eyes. She’s about to step down when he gets to her. He had been taken a shower and was all wet. He lifts her chin up and looks in her eyes. She could never hide anything from him.

“Have you been crying? You don’t need to. I’m not hurting you on purpose. I love you and I’m just showing you how much” He caress her hair but she looks upset at him

How dared he say he loved her? She knew what love was but it was nothing like this. She was just a toy he played with. She was about to burst but he noticed she was about to. He knew her every thought. He gets between her legs and presses his wet body against hers while looking down at her breasts. He rips off her blouse so the buttons fly the same way they did in the car when he raped her. He’s breathing is getting heavier and he takes a firm grip of her breasts. Without saying a word, he begins to suck her nipples. His tongue swirling around them in fast motion while his grunting is getting louder. She could feel his erection between her thighs. She was becoming aroused and he knew it. Maybe that was the problem, she loved the feeling he gave her even if it was commanding. She keeps her hands on the table.

“Oh fuck Kerstin” He looks up at her and takes her left hand “Pump my cock. I want to cum on your tits”

“No” She suddenly says and keeps her hands tightly on the table

“What do you mean no? You do as I say” He yells irritated at her “You don’t want to piss me off”

“I mean. Not this way”

Surprised he looks at her. He definitely didn’t see that coming. He calms down and stops trying to take her hand. Instead of being the weak one, she turns the event around.

“I know I’ve been a really bad girl and I should be punished but you’re not being very nice either. How about your punishment?” She smiles a little

He’s really confused. She probably had found a way out of this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of a dilemma how to continue this story. Enjoy.

Kerstin is sitting on the kitchen table totally naked and Tom is standing between her wet thighs. She had done something she thought of when he tried to force her to touch his member. Maybe this plan would work or fail but it was worth a try. She was getting fed up with his domination and refused to play the victim anymore.  
“I don’t need a punishment. I’ve done nothing wrong besides pleasing you” He caresses her hair  
“Shut up, Mr Hiddleston. You’ve been a very naughty teacher and as I student I should return the favour” She looks in his eyes while running her index finger across his bare chest  
“So what does daddy’s little girl have in mind?” He smiles  
“First of all, get your hands off me” She looks angry at him and he does “Secondly, get away from me”

She got him where she wanted but when she looks at his nakedness, she remembers why she had fallen for him in the first place. But she wouldn’t let that fool her. If he thought he could keep treating her this way without consequences, he was wrong. It was because of him, she wouldn’t graduate. That’s what she hated the most. When he talked to her parents, she heard everything from the bedroom, he had locked her in. It was the first time in years both of her parents, worked together. She always wanted them to get back together but that never happened. She gets off the table and looks lustfully at him while biting her lower lip. She puts her left hand on his abs and makes him walk backwards. She stops until they reach the counter. She smiles a little and then steps one back.  
“Wait here. I’ll be right back” She says and is about to walk away  
“Where are you going? You only leave when I say so” He grabs her arm  
“I’m not gonna leave. I’m just getting something from the bedroom”  
“Then I’m coming with you”  
“And spoil the surprise? You should stop being so paranoid”  
“I know what you’re doing. I’ve seen it before. You’re playing nice so I won’t force you but I won’t fall for that. Now get back here” He takes a firmer grip of her arm and pulls her close to him “Now pump my cock like I told you to”

Her plan had failed. She really was coming back. He makes her take a grip of his member and she does what he tells her. She wasn’t as reluctant as before though. She finds another way to punish him. While she moves her hand back and forth the shaft, she gets down on her knees and looks at it. He can barely stand up. The counter is right behind them so he leans with both of his hands on it with his eyes closed. His breathing and grunts get louder, the faster she moves her hand. She keeps looking at the tip where some pre-cum is dripping. She squeezes a little and some more appear. He opens his eyes and looks down at her.  
“Lick it”  
Instead of that, she moves her lips to his swollen balls. He grabs her hair and tries to take her mouth away from him. She sucks them one by one while moving her hand across his length. She moans while doing so.  
“Oh, Mr Hiddleston. You are right, this is my favourite cock. It’s so big and tasty. Mmm” She looks at it “I could suck it all day”  
“Oh fuck Kerstin” He grunts with his fingers in her hair

He knew by now this was his punishment. She prolonged this as long as possible. He wanted to erupt at that minute but she made sure he didn’t. She could have emptied his load ages ago. He understood he had hurt her and made her do things she didn’t want to. But this was her choice and she couldn’t hold that against him. She moves her lips to the base of his member and licks him there. He begs her to let him come but she wouldn’t let him that easily. She moves her lips to the tip of his member and sucks it once. She slowly stands up and steps backwards while looking at him. He opens his eyes and looks upset at her.  
“You little bitch. Get back here and finish the job”  
She gives him a cheeky smile and she sits up on the kitchen table with her legs wide spread.  
“You want my hot pussy so come and get it”  
In a flash, he gets there and pushes hard inside her. The whole table shakes when he takes her. With her arms around his neck and his hands squeezing her behind, he bangs her faster and faster. He explodes inside her but he isn’t finished yet. He lifts her up in her arms and gets to the kitchen sink. He lifts her up on it and continues thrusting inside her. She screams out his name.  
“You like that, do you little slut?” He breathes heavily in her ear  
“Mmm” She manages to say

He gets as deeps as he can and spills his seed inside her. Before withdrawing he kisses her lips passionately. They’re both exhausted so they don’t speak for a while. After all the pain and suffering she had been through was suddenly out of her mind. He was still between her legs but she didn’t push him away. The scared girl had been taken away and instead replaced by a young woman who had accepted her destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Peters pays a visit but it doesn't go as she had hoped.

A week goes by and Kerstin had changed completely. She did everything Tom said but it wasn’t as unpleasant as it was before. He had learned if he kept controlling her the way he had, he would lose her for sure. She noticed he was mellower than before so she was braver to mention her family. But that was the wrong way to go. He forbid her to mention them again or he would punish her. She tried to make fun of it but it only made him angry so she didn’t try again. The next morning when they’re eating breakfast in the kitchen, the doorbell rings. No one had been there for months.  
“Stay here” He stands up and gets to the hall  
He looks through the peephole to see who it was and he gets back to the kitchen. He takes Kerstin’s hand without saying anything. He drags her to the bedroom and tells her to be quiet. The doorbell keeps ringing. He locks the bedroom door. In the room, she gets to the door and tries to listen by putting her ear against it. That was the way she did when her parents were there.

“Hi Tom” Miss Peters smiles when he opens the front door  
He couldn’t stand her but he still tried to be friendly.  
“Came to beg me back, did you?” He smiles  
“I just came to pay you a visit. Could I come in?”  
Miss Peters was dressed in a dark blue dress with thin straps. On her feet, she wore black high heels. It was obvious she was there to flirt. Even though she was a beautiful woman, he still didn’t feel anything. He could never cheat on Kerstin. He was totally devoted to her.  
“Was it something you wanted to tell me?”  
“Actually there is one thing but I rather say inside. Please” She smiles  
He opens the door wider and lets her in. She looks around and then turns to him. She was about 5’ 9” with heels so he didn’t have to look down. She keeps looking at him. He’s wearing light grey jogging pants and a white t-shirt.  
“So what did you want to say?” He breaks the awkward silence  
“The headmaster said you can come to school if you want to”  
“You can tell her I quit” He walks pass her  
“Oh” She’s surprised and turns around “Altogether?”  
“Yes. I decided it’s not worth it anymore. So you can go now. Thanks for stopping by” He gets to the front door again and is about to open it  
“So the teaching job is out of your agenda then?” She turns back around  
“You heard it right. I don’t have all day. Goodbye Miss Peters” He opens the front door but she stays put  
“It’s not about that girl, is it?”  
“What is it to you?” He looks upset at her  
“You don’t have to be so rude. I’m just wondering why you quit. I thought you loved it. I wouldn’t give up that easily”  
“So you came here to tell me what to do. I know that’s your excuse. Did you think I would sleep with you by showing up here dressed like that?” He looks at her despitefully  
“No. I was just…”  
“Delivering a message from the headmaster? Yeah right. I know what you’re doing. You’ve being doing that from day one. You walk around the halls following me. Touching your hair when you talk to me. What’s even worse is the way you put your hands on me? I hate that” He’s angry  
Miss Peters is appalled so she couldn’t say anything for a while. She wasn’t the type who would start crying if she was being insulted but now she was close to. She crosses her arms to hide her chest. She was ashamed for thinking he was nice.  
“You don’t need to hurt my feelings. You could be nice to me”  
“Nice to you? Don’t make me laugh. I wouldn’t touch you with a stick. Now get out of my house” He raises his voice  
She quickens her steps and leaves with her head down. He slams the door behind her. He was mad and takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves. He should have said those words to that woman ages ago. 

When he’s calm he gets to the bedroom door and lets Kerstin out. She had heard every word. She never liked Miss Peters but she felt sorry for her. She follows him to the kitchen and she sits down by the table. There is still some coffee in her mug so she drinks it up. He leans against the sink and keeps looking at her. She was still so beautiful and no one could make him feel the way she did. She looks up at him and he smiles.  
“What?” She asks  
“Nothing” He sits down across her “Did you hear what was said?”  
“Maybe” She carefully says because she wasn’t sure if he would get mad  
“I was serious that I quit altogether. Since I met you I wanted to. Honestly, you’re the only reason why I stayed for so long in the teaching profession. I’ve never really cared about it”  
“Maybe it’s not my business but how can you afford all of this”  
“You’re right; it’s not your business. You better not make me angry again” He is calm  
“OK, I’m sorry”  
“Good. Let’s put these away and let’s get ready” He stands up and picks up the stuff from the table  
“Where are we going?”  
He puts them in the fridge but he doesn’t reply.  
“I’m gonna take a shower. You can join if you want” He gets to her and gives her a passionate kiss

His silence to her question hurt her more than words. She could never figure out what he was up to. She used to straightforward but now she had to think before speaking. The way he spoke to Miss Peters scared her. She had to do something before he would. He leaves the kitchen and gets to the bathroom. She knew he hid his mobile in a drawer beside the bed. The shower was on so she gets to the bedroom. She had to be fast. She sits on the bed and opens the drawer but it wasn’t there. She looks in the drawer on her side but it was empty.  
“Looking for this” He’s stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist  
She jumps of fright when she sees him standing in front of the bed with the mobile in his hand. She hadn’t heard the shower being turned off. Her heart was beating faster.  
“N-oo” She stutters and takes a deep breath “I was looking for a pen”  
She’s so nervous so could faint.  
“Really. You know lying is wrong and you know what I think about that” He steps closer to her  
“I’m sorry” She looks down in remorse  
“It’s OK. But never do it again. I leave you unpunished this time. Come here” He lays his mobile on the nightstand and she gets to him  
He lifts her chin up and gives her a kiss. It was her turn to take a shower and this time she can do it alone. He always insisted they would do it together and it always ended in sex. Her plan to take his mobile failed. She had to find a way to contact her parents. There had to be a reason why Miss Peters had paid a visit. It couldn’t only be for personal gain but also to help Kerstin out of the bad situation she was in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Kerstin to a bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Contains rough sex and might be shocking for some. Remember this is just fiction.

When Kerstin was finished with her morning routines she heard Tom talking on the phone in the hall. Curiously she sneaked behind the bedroom door to listen but he was whispering so she couldn’t hear. She peeped behind the door and waited for him to turn his back to her. The conversation was heated since he kept walking back and forth. He had put on black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She’s about to get to the kitchen when he raises his voice.  
“I’m calling the shots. You just do as I say” He’s angry and ends the call  
Frighten she gets back to the bedroom. He gets there and looks upset at her.  
“Are you still not ready? We’re already late” He looks at the time on his wristwatch  
She couldn’t understand why he had to be angry at her. She still had her robe on. She was supposed to wear a black short skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt but she was reluctant to do so. He still hadn’t told her where they were going. She was too afraid to ask so she would go with the flow. She puts the clothing on while he looks in his mobile. He looks at her and sighs.  
“Mhm, if we weren’t late I would take you right now. You did remember to leave your panties at home like I told you?” He gets closer to her and lifts up her skirt “Good girl. Let’s go” He takes her hand

In the hall, there’s a pair of white sneakers that he told her to wear. She was only 16 and she had to dress like an adult. She didn’t find anything strange about it before but now it had become clearer. He wanted her to be both underage and an adult. She felt something terrible would happen since she had to wear these clothes. They get to his Jaguar that is in the garage. Every time she sat in it, all the bad memories came back to haunt her. She hated that car and if it burnt down she wouldn’t care. He forced her to do things there she didn’t like. Once he made her give him an oral while driving. They always crashed because if it. They put their seatbelts on and he drives out of the garage. The gate was automatic so it closed by itself. He drives to the road. The whole trip he doesn’t speak. There were already a lot of cars around but he still drove over the speed limit. They were lucky they didn’t get pulled over. She keeps looking out of the window and then they’re suddenly on the country side. He was taking her somewhere really far since it took hours. It was already 2 pm when they arrive at a big house. There were a few cars parked outside of it. He parks the car in front of the house. She slowly takes her seatbelt off while looking nervously around. He turns to her hand touches her hair.  
“Promise you’ll be a good girl and obey every command you’re given. These people don’t like bad girls”  
She has a lump in her throat so she couldn’t open her mouth. What kind of place was this? Would he leave her here with whoever they were? All these questions went through her mind.  
“Come let’s go before they’ve getting impatient” He opens the car door and gets outside, closing the door

Her heart was beating faster than before. The big house was very old but it was taken good care of. The yard was made of light brown sand and a lot of flowers around the area. He opens the door and she steps out. He takes her hand like she was a kid who didn’t understand how to move without help. He’s almost dragging her to the door of the house. He rings the doorbell and in a moment an older man opens. He was dressed in a dark grey uniform with a black tie. He seemed to know Tom since he let them in without saying anything. They arrive at a large hall. It was a little chilly compared to the weather outside. It was still quite cosy with paintings on the walls and nice carpets. The man who opened the door leaves. In a moment a younger man walks down the stairs and smiles at them. He’s wearing black jeans and cream white shirt with the buttons undone. Kerstin is so mesmerised with the interior she doesn’t listen to the talking. Tom still holds her hand. She wakes up from her thoughts when the man says something to her.  
“This must be that sexy young lady I’ve heard so much about” He looks at her up and down  
This man wasn’t completely unpleasant but the way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable. He’s the same height as Tom but his hair was all black. His eyes were friendly but yet frightening.  
“Don’t be rude, girl. Say hello” Tom says to her  
“Hello” She says shyly and then looks away  
“We should teach her some manners. You should not look away when someone is talking to you” The man takes a grip of her chin and turns her head so she looks at him “Tom, you’ve been too easy on this one” He glimpse at him  
“You know I try but some are easier than some” Tom smiles

The man loses his grip of her chin. He didn’t press that hard but it still felt sore. Where had Tom brought her? She didn’t like this feeling she had in her stomach. The words he said to the man were weird. Had he done this before and she was his next victim? She was being really scared now. She wasn’t safe anywhere.  
“You know the deal” The man says to Tom  
“It’s you I’m worried about” He lets go of her hand “Call me if there’s gonna be problems”  
He says goodbye to the man and leaves. She runs to him and grabs his arm.  
“Please don’t leave” She whispers to him  
“I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours”   
“You can’t leave me here” She’s about to cry  
He takes his arm away from her grip and without saying anything; he opens the front door and leaves. The man has got to her and takes her hand.  
“Come on love. I want you to meet someone. My name is Gary by the way”

Tom had left her with strangers and he didn’t seem to care. All she can do is follow the man. There was quite a lot of stairs but they finally get to the second floor. They get to a smaller room and a lady meets them. She’s wearing a red dress with a cleavage. Her big breasts were almost falling out of her dress. She smiles at her.  
“Here she it. She’s exactly like Tom said. Do you like it?” Gary lets go of her hand  
“Oh yeah. I could eat her. Hello, love. I’m Jacqueline” She offers her hand and Kerstin takes it “Let’s see what we have. Please sit down”  
She sits down on the bed that has pink bedspreads and pillows. Jacqueline gets down on her knees in front of her. She smiles at Kerstin and then lifts her skirt up to her waist while Gary is watching from behind.  
“Oh good, he did everything we said. Good girl” She keeps looking at her groin  
Kerstin felt really uncomfortable. Two people were staring at her privates and she couldn’t even close her legs together. Jacqueline keeps them spread.  
“What do you think? Are you getting hard Gary?” She asks him without looking at him  
“Oh yeah. Nice looking pussy” He’s breathing was telling it all  
Jacqueline looks up at her in surprise.  
“Did you just squirt my little one? I’ve never seen anyone getting wet by just saying hard”  
“I think she thought about Tom” Gary breathe heavily  
“Is that so? He’s not here right now so don’t think about him. I command you not to think about him. You’re here to please us. Do you want a spank?” Jacqueline raises her voice a little at her  
“Maybe she changed her mind if she saw my giant” Gary is about to open his pants  
“Gary please, don’t scare the girl. You get your turn” She quickly looks up at him

Kerstin has closed her eyes because she didn’t want to believe she’s being used. Jacqueline sees it and slaps her inner thigh.  
“Who said you could close your eyes? You do as we tell you. OK, little girl” She’s really upset  
Kerstin didn’t dare to close them again. They were even worse than Tom. Had this been their deal, to insult her innocence? She wasn’t really that anymore after all that had happened. She was still young and sensitive though. Gary sits down on a chair across the room but so that he could see what Jacqueline is doing. He has his right hand inside his pants and he keeps touching himself.  
“I really like a smooth and wet pussy. I’m glad you’ve shaved down here” Jacqueline touches her there and then stands up  
She gets to a drawer and takes out a condom covered dildo. She gets back and gets down on her knees between Kerstin’s legs. Without saying anything, Jacqueline thrust it deep inside her which makes her scream. Kerstin has her hands on each side of the bed. Gary has opened his pants and has taken out his member. He moves his hand back and forth the shaft. They can hear him panting and he’s close to climax. Jacqueline takes the dildo out of Kerstin as fast as she put it in. She stands up and Gary gets there.  
“Your turn” Jacqueline says to him and he gets between Kerstin’s legs  
“Lie down girl. I want to fuck you. You fucking sexy girl” He pants and she does so

Jacqueline is lying down on the other side of the bed and she’s taken her clothes off. Gary thrusts hard inside Kerstin and she has to look at him while he does. Jacqueline uses the dildo on herself. He’s so large it hurt Kerstin so bad. This man didn’t wait to unload himself inside her. He came almost immediately. Jacqueline tried to keep her orgasm as long as she could. The whole room echoed while all three of them came together. Even Kerstin who was their sex toy. Exhausted Gary stands up and looks down at her. She was calming her breathing.  
“Wow this girl really enjoyed this ride” He smiles while holding his member in his hand  
Jacqueline is still recovering from her climax so she only smiles. In a moment she stands up and gets to Gary.  
“You did very well love. This girl really got you going. We must thank Tom for this present” She says to him and they kiss passionately “Happy birthday lover”  
Kerstin sits up. The bedcover was all wet from their fluids. She had been in a trance and she had no memories of this moment. She saw these two people kissing each other. One was naked and the other had their privates hanging out of their pants. The couple stopped kissing and looked at her.  
“Poor thing is confused. She has no memory of this, has she? We must have been really good” Jacqueline says and smiles at her  
“Can we keep her?” Gary jokes but she hits his arm playfully “I’m sorry little one. I’m just giddy. Thank you kid”

Kerstin was still living in a dream and only when Tom picked her up, she realised what had happened. It made her angry at him for a while but he could always make her forgive him. She did forget about trying to call home and maybe that was one of the reasons why he had left her there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Forced oral sex.

A few months later, Kerstin gets the news what she feared the most. She had become pregnant again. She was worried it was Gary’s. She had made love to Tom after that but she doubted he wasn’t the father. Being a sex slave was one thing but having a baby to someone else, was something even worse. She was too afraid to tell him. Last time she went through this was when she lost the baby and he blamed it on her. She would rather get rid of it somehow but she didn’t want to do something that cruel. She was so confused so it got her depressed. She couldn’t keep it a secret for long because he could read her like a book.

“You’re not pregnant again, are you?”  
“No” She shakes her head  
They were eating dinner when he noticed a pregnancy test in the cupboard where she had hidden it behind the piles of plates. She tried to hide it but he could always get the truth out of her.  
“We should really do something about that because we can’t always be careful. We can’t stop having sex only because you can’t stop producing these problems”  
There he was again blaming it on her. He was the problem but he couldn’t accept that. She was sick of these blaming games. She stands up and walks out of the kitchen. She was so angry she locks herself in the bedroom. He couldn’t get inside because there was only one key and the spare one was in the bathroom. He gets to the door and knocks loudly.  
“This is so mature. I see now how young and naïve you are” He shouts behind it  
“Leave me alone” She shouts inside  
She lies on the bed on her stomach and leans her head against her arms on the pillow.  
“Don’t get that tone with me. You can act like that with you father but I’m only gonna punish you”

She wanted to call him names but she knew it would make things much worse. She suddenly remembers the mobile. She was now in the bedroom and she hadn’t seen him take it from the drawer. She looks into it and bingo it was there. She remembered the number to her mum so she dials the number. It was occupied so she waits before calling again. Tom keeps banging the door for a while and then he stops. Her mother is about to answer when the door to the bedroom opens. He sees her with the phone and grabs it from her hand. Her mother says her name but he switches it off.  
“So this is what you’re doing? Calling your mother for help” He shouts angry and smashes the phone against the wall so it brakes. “Now neither of us can call. Happy now?”  
She sits on the bed and jumps when he throws the mobile. She had never seen him this mad and she was actually frightened. He’d never raised a hand to her but now he was close to. He takes a deep breath and calms down.  
“I should have left you in that house so they could have their way with you. Now stand up” He gets to her and takes her hand “You should apologise for making me angry”  
“I’m sorry” She says quietly and he tells her to say it again  
“I don’t think you’re sorry enough” He opens his jeans and pushes her down on her knees in front of him “Show me how sorry you are”

He didn’t need to tell her what to do. She takes him in her mouth like she usually did. If she refused to do what he wanted, she could become in danger. His approach to her was more aggressive than before even if there were days when he was in a good mood. He complements her skills with her tongue and when he says something about Gary, she doesn’t hear it. She whimpers when he suddenly pulls out. He looks down at her and smiles.  
“You really love cock, do you little slut?” He touches her hair and lifts her back up on her feet  
She looks up at him and he gives her a passionate kiss. He runs his hands across her arms she has on her sides. He’s at her waist when he stops his kisses. He takes her hand and without saying anything, he takes her to the bedroom. But without going in himself, he locks the door when she’s inside. He always did the same when he was going somewhere. She sits down on the bed and hears the front door going shut with a bang. This was too familiar to her so she just shrugs. He never let her go free in the house in case she planned to run away. At first, she refused and fought back but she soon learned it wouldn’t help her. He could be away for hours but at least she had water to drink. This time it only took an hour when he gets back. She has taken a shower and lays in bed with her eyes closed when he opens the door. She slowly sits up but then she sees he wasn’t alone.

“Hi, sexy girl. Remember me?”  
She swallows hard when she sees it’s Gary. He’s wearing white tight jeans and a black t-shirt. He gets closer to her while Tom stands by the door looking at them. She moves to the other side of the bed when Gary sits down beside her with his legs towards the night stand. He tries to take her hand but she moves it away. She looks at him frightened. She remembered how much he had hurt her insides and now she was pregnant with his baby. Gary wasn’t upset even if she refused him.  
“I heard I planted a seed in you and I’m glad. But you see, not everyone is happy about that. Tom is one of them. You’re damaged goods now. You’ve already done this twice before and that’s enough”  
Kerstin glimpses his way but he just looks at her. Anger grew inside her but she couldn’t release it. She looks back at Gary who moves closer to her. He’s so close he could almost touch her.  
“I own you now and I’m gonna make you scream my name. Come here little girl” He tries to put his hand under her bathrobe she has on  
She quickly gets out of bed but Tom has got to her and takes a firm grip of her arms. She tries to get loose but it makes him angrier.  
“You’re not gonna refuse your new daddy. Give him what he wants” He grits his teeth  
“No, get away from me” She screams as loud as she can  
“This one’s a screamer. I like that” Gary smiles and gets out of bed to get closer

Tom is still holding her tight while Gary gets closer to them. He opens the zipper of his jeans and pulls out his hard member.  
“Let’s get that tongue to work. Get down on your knees, little girl” His breathing is getting heavier  
She looks away and refused to. Tom pushes her down on her knees with force and pulls her arms behind her back while standing behind her. Gary takes his member in his hand and moves it back and forth across the shaft.  
“Open your mouth little girl. Show me how good you are with that tongue of yours” He pants but she doesn’t do it so he takes a grip of her chin  
While Tom holds her arms tight behind her back, Gary thrust the tip into her mouth while looking at her. He tells her to lick it so she does. His grunts get louder and he thrust deeper into her mouth. He was going too fast so Tom pulls her hair. Gary sighs and slides back in her mouth but slowly.  
“I’m sorry little girl. Suck me slowly. I want to feel that tongue on my cock”

She wasn’t fighting anymore. Tom still holds her arms behind her back but not so tightly. She was both being a frightened girl and a skilled amateur. She sucks the tip while using her tongue. Gary pulls her hair every swirl she makes. His breathing gets heavier and he can barely stand up. Tom looks at his girl sucking someone else and it makes him want it too. But this was a favour to a friend and he wouldn’t stop them now. He tries hard not to grunt.  
“Oh, how good this feels. She really loves a cock, doesn’t she?” Gary pants  
“Mm” is all Tom can say without looking up  
Gary smiles and closes his eyes. He tells her to take him deeper and she does when he thrusts. Her hands were behind her back so she couldn’t touch him. She never thought she had to do this with another man. She still didn’t like it but she didn’t stop either. Maybe she was loving it but she didn’t want to admit it. He wanted to come in her mouth but Tom wouldn’t let that happen. He pulls her hair so Gary slides out of her mouth. Gary looks upset at Tom.

“Party’s over. Get out” He yells angry at him and lets go of Kerstin  
Gary knew he’d gone too far so he puts his member back inside his jeans and gets to the front door. Kerstin is confused. Was this some kind of game? It wouldn’t be a surprise if it was. As soon as the front door closes, Tom gets to the bathroom. She can hear the shower going on. She stands up from the floor and sits down on the bed. In a moment the bathroom opens.  
“Come on, it’s my turn”  
She takes her robe off and gets to him. Things were the same as before so it had to be a game in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it so far? I won't spoil the fun but I can tell you, Tom is not becoming nicer. That's all I'm gonna say about that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells her about his dirty little secret.

Kerstin found out something she didn’t think would happen. She could not believe her ears when Tom told her his big secret. She didn’t understand why he suddenly confided in her. She didn’t trust him one bit. She was always worried he would get violent and hurt her. She was pregnant to another man and it could drive him over the edge. She decided to keep the baby. She was now 3 months pregnant and her baby bump was showing. Gary never returned which was a relief. He wasn’t very nice, to begin with so she was glad. She would rather be with Tom than with him.  
They were having breakfast one morning when Tom told her the truth.  
“I’ve kept this secret for too long and I think it’s time to tell you” He looks in her eyes  
“What secret?”  
He takes a deep breath and looks down for a moment.  
“You wondered once how I could afford to live in a place like this. I got angry at you that I shouldn’t have” He looks at her and pauses  
“Spit it out”  
“I didn’t get enough from teaching so I sold sexual favours”  
Kerstin was confused.  
“Say what?”  
“You’re not gonna like this”  
“Say it already” She’s getting agitated  
“I got paid for setting up older men with under aged girls to do sexual things to them”  
She still had no idea what he meant.  
“And then what?”  
He clears his throat.  
“To people like Gary. He was one of them”  
She couldn’t believe it. She had to take a deep breath before replying.  
“You did what? Sold sexual favours to use me for sex? How could you, Tom? I thought you loved me for real and now you tell me this. How far did you think you could go with this?” She’s so upset she stands up  
“I told you, you wouldn’t like it. I’m sorry but I had to do something”  
“I see now. You lured me to your sick game because you wanted to make money. Did you get paid by raping me over and over again?”  
“Shut up”  
“You pretended to be interested in my stories but it was only about getting new ideas to your sick fantasies. Did you use other students as well?”  
“Will you shut up? I do admit I have a weakness for underage girls but you’re not like them. I love you for real and if I could I would take everything back”

She sits back by the table and starts crying. She could have been with her family if she hadn’t been so weak. She didn’t graduate because she couldn’t say no to him. Now she was trapped and she couldn’t even call the police. He tries to touch her hand but she takes it away. She calms herself down and dries her tears. She looks at him. All the things she had to do and she still loved him. She wanted to forgive him but now it was difficult.  
“What else have you done?” She suddenly asks  
“What do you mean?” He’s puzzled  
“Any other secrets? Secrets like how much you like watching me suck other men”  
“I don’t know what you mean by that”  
“Come on, Tom. I know you do. You stood behind me and it was quite close. Then when he went too far, you told him to leave. Then the shower”  
He’s a bit embarrassed. How old was she again? How could she tease him this way? He had taught her too many things.  
“Let’s put it this way. How much do you love sucking cock?” He bends over the table a little  
“Don’t change the subject” She looks down on her hands  
He gets up from his chair and gets to the other side of the table. He bends down to her ear and lays his left hand on the table.  
“Being pregnant hasn’t changed your appetite for cock, has it? Especially if it’s the father’s cock” He whispers in her ear  
It gives her chills and she tries to push him away. He kisses her neck and down to her left shoulder.  
“Tom, will you stop it”  
“Will you stop wanting cock?” He pulls down her robe over her shoulder and continues kissing her  
There he was again seducing her with his dirty talk and tender kisses. His stubble brushed against her sensitive skin and it gave her goosebumps.  
“I admit a cock does things to me but only when it’s yours” She turns herself on her chair and then gets down on her knees in front of him  
He grunts and closes his eyes. She opens his pants and looks at his member stiffen in front of her eyes. She takes it in her hand and puts the tip on her tongue. He calls out her name and runs his fingers through her hair. She licks the tip once.  
“Ah fuck”  
“Mm baby. You’re beautiful cock” She kisses the tip and put it back in her mouth  
Her moans and his grunts are getting louder as she takes him deeper. He calls out her name over and over again. While she sucks him she moves her hands to his swollen balls. She squeezes them gently and he pushes himself deeper into her mouth.  
“I want to come into your mouth” He pants “Right now”  
She could taste him. She sucks him faster and tries to swallow but he’s coming too fast. He pushes himself inside her mouth and when he reaches his climax, he almost loses his balance. He looks down at her while breathing heavily. Her mouth was full of his load so it was spilling over.  
“Come here. I want to taste that”  
When she does, he kisses her passionately and he doesn’t stop until her mouth is dry. The secret he had told her was now in the past. She would never mention it again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a difference a few months makes.

Kerstin gives birth to a baby boy. She named him Jacob, after her father who sadly passed away in a car accident a few months earlier. She was devastated. Tom didn’t tell her even if he knew about it. She had to drag it out of him. If he could read her like a book, she wasn’t far behind. She would turn 17 soon and she was still away from her family. They hadn’t made any progress since she didn’t want to report him. She was in love and soon she would be an adult anyway. Tom had changed for the better too. Maybe it was because of Jacob. It turned out; Gary wasn’t the father after all. For some fatherhood changes a person but for Tom, it didn’t happen. He still got paid for sexual favours but this time it was for someone else. He didn’t tell Kerstin about it. He was still faithful to her but his desire for underage girls was still going on. It would become a big problem if he didn’t stop. He had lied to her that he got back to teaching after all in another school. The truth was he was looking for young girls wherever he could find them. With his sweet talk and irresistible charm, he could make anyone confide in him. His prey was underage girls who stood out from the crowd. He knew from experience that there was always one who didn’t seem to fit in. They were usually shy and could be easily manipulated. He loved the feeling young girls gave him. When he got back home, he called the babysitter to take Jacob for a few hours so he could have sex with Kerstin. It wasn’t making love anymore. He never slept with the girls he chatted up. That was the job for his so called clients. That’s what he got paid for and he did what they wanted. Sometimes he just looked at the girls and fantasised about them. He did spend time with his son but he always thought about getting off.

A month later he meets a young girl at the mall. She was there with her two friends. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He watched her from afar. The girls were sitting in a café laughing and talking. She was the quiet one, he could tell. He waited until the girls parted ways and he followed her. He noticed she dropped something on the floor. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up and ran after her.  
“Excuse me, miss but you dropped this” He said when he got to her and she turned around  
“Oh thank you” She smiled and took the paper from his hand  
“No problem” He smiled back and she continued her walk

That’s how he met Eliza. She was 15 and she had a beautiful face. Every day he watched her from afar at the same place. It didn’t take long before she was at his mercy. They met in the park and they talked about a lot of things. He wouldn’t give this girl to a client, this one he would keep to himself. Both of her parents had divorced and she was the only child. This was ideal for him. He liked the attention and it had become worse. Kerstin wasn’t enough for him anymore. He was falling in love with this young girl. His urges grew every time they met. He gave his phone number to her so she could call him anytime. He didn’t show her he wanted her and she had no idea either. He’d promised he wouldn’t cheat on Kerstin but now he was close to. Eliza was giving him feelings he thought he wouldn’t feel again. Instead of getting home straight after they parted, he drove to the suburbs where he found a peaceful place and he jerked off in his car. He could call out her name as he came. He drove home after a moment. If Kerstin would ever found out his lust for another, it would all be over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza pays Kerstin a visit but with distraught consequences.

It’s another day in Kerstin and Tom’s house. She’s alone with Jacob while Tom was at work. Things were different. They didn’t have sex as much as before but in a way she was relieved. She could concentrate on their son and her future plans. She had decided to continue her studies. She had told Tom about it and he didn’t even refuse her which was unusual. He didn’t let her do anything before but she wasn’t really surprised he let her now. It was all because of Jacob. He couldn’t keep her locked up and be used over and over again anymore. She’s doing the dishes while her son was on his nap when she hears a phone. She follows the sound and sees Tom’s mobile on the living room table. He had forgotten it there. She picks it up and sees a name she hadn’t seen before. It said, Eliza. She presses the button and answers it.  
“Hello” She replies  
“Hello. Could I speak to Tom?” The female voice on the other end says  
“May I ask who’s calling?”  
“Oh sorry. It’s Eliza. Who’s this?”  
“Kerstin, Tom’s girlfriend. You must be one of her students. Sorry, he’s not home. What is this about?”  
“Not exactly a student. We met in the mall a week ago. He told I could call anytime”  
“Did he?” Kerstin’s heart is beating faster and her doubts were growing “How old are you?”  
“15. Why do you ask?”

That answered Kerstin’s question. He’d done it again.  
“I’m sorry hun but you don’t know what you’ve got yourself into. Please leave it alone. I know what I’m talking about”  
“We’ve only talked. Is that wrong?” Eliza is confused  
“Eliza, you don’t know what he’s like. He doesn’t want to talk; he wants to have sex with you”  
“No, I don’t believe you”  
“He’s 36 and he only wants to use you for his own pleasure. Run before it’s too late”  
“Oh no. I’m so stupid” Eliza says upset to herself  
“Listen, it’s not your fault. I fell for that too. I’m only 16 and he’s no good. It’s too late for me”  
“We have to do something. Call the police. He needs to be stopped”  
“No, it won’t help. Please don’t get involved. He’s dangerous” Kerstin is desperate

This girl was too brave for her own good. Kerstin didn’t know how to convince her to stay away. Eliza suggested they would confront him together. No matter how many times she was denied, she still convinces Kerstin to give her the address. It wouldn’t take long before he would realise his mobile was at home.  
Eliza gets to the house in 15 minutes. She was in school when she called so she skipped one class to get there. She rings the doorbell and looks around to see if there was a sign of Tom anywhere. Kerstin opens the door and meets the blonde girl. She lets her in quickly.  
“I didn’t realise things were this bad” Eliza says after Kerstin told her the whole story  
They were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Kerstin told her about Jacob and they peaked through the door to the bedroom where his crib was. She talked about her family who she hadn’t seen over a year. She hadn’t cried in a while and her tears were running down her cheeks. Eliza puts her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.  
“Thank you. I’m sorry you had to meet him” Kerstin says after drying her tears  
“Like I said on the phone, we need to do something. I have a phone in my bag” She’s about to take it but Kerstin says no  
She asks if she told anyone she was there in case she would become in danger. Her friends knew but no one else. 

They’re drinking one more cup of coffee when they hear the front door open. The girls look at each other. Tom was home. He doesn’t say anything. Kerstin stands up and gets to the living room. He looks through his mobile when she sees her.  
“I forgot my phone. See you later” He’s about to leave out the door  
“What’s the hurry, baby? Going somewhere to meet girls?”  
Puzzled he looks at her. Eliza steps out from the kitchen and he’s about to smile at her but then sees Kerstin looking at him.  
“And who’s this?” He pretends not to know but they were on to him  
“Like you didn’t know” Kerstin says and looks down at his groin “You wouldn’t have that bulge otherwise”  
He tries to hide with his shirt but he’s already caught.  
“Maybe it’s for you” He smiles at Kerstin  
Eliza wasn’t familiar with this so she didn’t even look that way. She was embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. She’s still a virgin and she never thought an older man would see her as a sexual being.

“I know what you’re up to. I don’t believe you even have a job besides what you’re getting from selling sexual favours to older men. It’s enough of this and it needs to be stopped” Kerstin is upset  
“You can’t stop this and neither can she. When I decide something I’ll stick to it” He opens his jeans “Maybe you could show how it’s done. Give her a free lesson on sucking cock” He’s getting harder  
Kerstin looks down at his groin and licks her lips. She forgets they had company. He gets closer to her and takes her hand. He sighs when she touches him. Eliza looks away and he sees it straight away but he just smiles. He looks down at Kerstin again. She keeps touching him and gets down on her knees.  
“Hey come on. Your son is in the other room for crying out loud” Eliza says upset to them  
“Don’t worry. We did this before and he has never woken up. Come closer and enjoy what you see” He tries to hold his grunts  
She was mostly upset at Kerstin for fooling her. She had to get out. She gets to the kitchen to get her bag. They were standing in front of the living room table and to leave she had to get past them. When she does, Tom grabs her arm while Kerstin is touching him. She tries to get loose but he takes a firmer grip.  
“Haven’t you teased me enough? Here’s your chance to see how I want my cock to be sucked. You need that skill later” He says upset and try to pull her down but she refuses  
“Never, you pervert” She’s furious but he doesn’t care

He holds her in his grip and he closes his eyes. Kerstin is so concentrated on touching and teasing him with her tongue, she doesn’t pay attention. Eliza hated them both. They were an odd couple who couldn’t get enough of each other. Why did they want her here to see all of this? She should have stayed away but she was too stubborn. He keeps her tight in his grip and forces her to watch. It was so uncomfortable and unpleasant. She was one of those people who really didn’t know their bodies. Self-love was a taboo and so was sex in general. There was no way out of the situation so she just had to take it. Kerstin was moving her hand back and forth the shaft while sucking the tip. His grunts get louder. He keeps calling Kerstin’s name. He did not let go of Eliza’s arm and every lick Kerstin made, his grip tightens. He was hurting her arm. With his other hands, he pushes Kerstin’s head closer to him so she gets him deeper. Eliza didn’t want to look but her curiosity got her over. Tom opens his eyes for a while and when he sees it, it makes him more excited. He’d been fantasising about this moment where one was sucking him and the other watched. She quickly looks away. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He explodes in Kerstin’s mouth and then pushes her away as soon as he climaxes. Her mouth is full of his load so it spills over. They look at each other and smile. He lets go of Eliza’s arm and she quickly takes her bag from the floor.  
“Where are you going?” He pants  
“You’re both crazy. It’s sickening. I shouldn’t have come here” She says angry and head for the door  
“It would have been your turn next” He shouts after her but she’s already at the front door and she leaves  
Kerstin realised she was a victim of her own desires. She was too attached to him and she could not get out of this situation. She thought she could finally get an ally but instead, it got her even deeper.  
“We should really get her back here or she’ll be spreading it around”  
“Let’s forget about her. I want that cock inside me” She gets to him and takes his hand  
“I knew you can’t get enough” He kisses her deeply and lets her touch him again


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom pops the question but what is his real motive?

After three months Kerstin was pregnant again. Her plans to study had failed again. Jacob had learned to walk and few words here and there. It made her life better but she felt sad her mother didn’t know about her grandson. Tom still didn’t let her make contact with her family. She knew she couldn’t change his mind so she didn’t even try. One thing had changed and that was his honesty. He stopped looking for underage girls for men and he made a promise to her he would get a real job. Eliza was never heard of again. He still had her number but he never acted on it. He thought about finding her to apologise but he skipped the idea. He understood he had a problem and he tried to work on it. He never wanted to hurt Kerstin again. Their relationship had developed to a serious one. Sex wasn’t the main thing for him anymore. Even if he still liked to be the dominating one, he wasn’t as rough as before. Marriage was something he didn’t think he would think about but now it had entered his mind. They were having another baby and things needed to change. He hadn’t got arrested for his actions and if they got married, she couldn’t testify against him. He had to find the right moment to ask her so she wouldn’t start to suspect his motives. The dinner table would be the best place. She would feed Jacob so she wouldn’t fully concentrate on the question.

“Could I ask you a question?” He asks while looking at her feeding Jacob  
“Sure” She glimpse at him and then back at her son  
“Um, ever thought about getting married?” He looks at her  
She stops feeding Jacob and looks at Tom.  
“Are you asking me? At the dinner table. Not very romantic, is it?”  
“Maybe I am. What would you say if I did?”  
“It depends on what the reason is and are you serious about it?” She puts the spoon down on the table she has in her hand  
“I love you. Isn’t that enough?”  
“You said it before but it was a lie. You only say it when you’re in need. Other times you don’t really show it”  
He wasn’t really surprised at her reaction. He had hurt her in a way a person who loves someone wouldn’t act. But that was the only way he knew how. There was another secret he hadn’t told her about. He had done something in his teens that he regretted later. This was not the time to tell her.  
“I love you for real. I’m gonna say it until you believe me”

She stands up and takes Jacob’s plate that is empty to put it in the sink. He looks at her and waits for her to pour him some milk in his glass. Tom didn’t interact with his son the way a father would do. Actually, he didn’t really feel connected with him. He didn’t know how to handle kids. They were all awkward to him. That was the reason why he didn’t like Kerstin to get pregnant. As a matter a fact, he would rather not share her with anyone. But he couldn’t change things that had already happened. She pours her son some milk and brings it closer to his hands. He takes a firm grip of the glass with his small hands and drinks it empty. She dries his mouth with a napkin. She gets his dessert from the fridge that is smashed apple. She sits back on her chair. She takes a sip from her glass.  
“When you’re finished with that you can play with your toys for a while” She says to him and caresses his hair

Tom stands up and gets to the sink to put his empty plate in it. He leaves the kitchen because he couldn’t get a reply. Jacob was more important to her it seemed. He was so close to leaving it all behind. He really missed the times when there were only two of them but now it was getting crowded. They could have sex whenever they wanted but now it was all randomly. Was this really worth it? He could just find someone else. Someone younger and more beautiful. The thought of that made him harder. He sits down on the couch and closes his eyes. He begins to think about Eliza again. Her beautiful blonde hair and her firm breasts were breathtaking. He wanted to feel her tongue on his throbbing member.  
“Tom, please. There’s a child in the house”  
He wakes up from his thoughts when he hears Kerstin’s voice by the door to the kitchen. He hadn’t realised he was touching his groin. He sits up slowly and he covers it with a pillow. She gets to the living room with Jacob in her arms. She puts him down on the carpet on the floor and takes a box of toys from under a chair beside the couch. She empties it on the floor. There were a big truck and a few other items. He begins to play with them.  
“Can I see you in the kitchen?” She says to Tom and she gets back there

In a moment he does. He sits down at the kitchen table across her. She was upset because she knew what he was doing. He’s told her about his urges and needs.  
“Are you that desperate for attention so you do it anywhere? Almost in front of your own son. Do you really want to be with me or not? Or are those younger girls more important?” She whispers  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was thinking about you” He smiles  
“No, you weren’t. It’s that Eliza girl you’re fantasising about. Do you want to use her like you used me?”  
“No, I love you”  
“There you go again and you think I want to marry you. What’s the real reason? Is it control? A cheating fantasy? Do you have a cheating on your wife fetish?” She leans her back against the chair  
“That’s a new one. Maybe we should get hitched first before doing that?” He smiles again  
“This is nothing to smile about. I’m not gonna commit to someone who only thinks about having sex with another woman. Or in your case young girls. This is a sickness. You really need help” She’s getting angry  
“Maybe you should pay more attention to me instead of pampering a baby. That’s the problem. It was so much better before” He looks upset at her  
“Maybe if you weren’t such a sex maniac and how about using protection once in a while. There are things called birth control”  
“I’m sorry if I fuck you too much but I can’t help it for having these feelings”  
“That’s what you call them? That’s just an excuse to get yourself off. You rather be fantasising about someone else as long as it’s not me” She looks away  
“So this is about you? You’re jealous because someone else makes me hard and not just you. Don’t you ever fantasise about someone else? How about Gary? You didn’t say no to him”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” She looks back at him “That’s entirely your fault. No girl has never forced having sex with you. You sure do have a bad memory. I only turned 17 and you treat me like I’m an adult. Technically I’m still underage but no that’s too old for you. You prefer 15-year-olds or younger”  
“I never said younger. Besides, it’s just a fantasy. I haven’t done anything to them”  
“Yeah right. You forced Eliza to watch while I gave head. You’re already corrupted her mind. She probably never wants to have sex”  
He smiles to himself and she sees it but she keeps quiet. How could he find this amusing? He could be so devilish and self-centered. He was probably proud of what he had achieved. He had seduced her and others but it would soon backfire. Cockiness would be the end of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerstin is free at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Kerstin had denied for at least 2 years that what Tom was doing nothing wrong. The law saw it in a different light though. She denied his marriage proportional and it was for the best. He made a mistake by making a contact with Eliza. She had told her parents about the events and she allured him to meet her in the park where they met a couple of times. She lied she would do as he said. But instead, the police met him there. He was arrested of child molesting and deprivation of liberty. Kerstin didn’t know anything about it until the police arrived at the house. She collapsed right there on the doorstep so the officers had to catch her. She knew that day would happen but she didn’t realise it would hit her so hard. They almost charged her but when her mother explained everything, she was freed. Miss Peters didn’t know anything. They interviewed her but she only went to their house for herself and had no idea Kerstin were locked up there. 

The family reunion was full of hugs and tears. Her hell was over even if it had become better. Her brother Steve hugged her even more. He had tried everything he could to help her but he felt helpless. He was happy to get his sister back at last. Jacob was too young to understand. She didn’t want to meet Tom for about a year even if he begged her to. She didn’t want him to know his daughter, Stephanie either. He had lied to her so many times and all the forgiveness he tried to get from her went to waste. He was also charged with rape and a crime he committed when he was 15. His darkest secret was a hit and run where a student died. Altogether he got at least 20 years. Some of his clients were arrested too and even Gary with his wife, Jacqueline. Kerstin was satisfied with the verdict. 

She went alone to the prison. Her mother drove her there and waited outside. Kerstin wanted to tell him face to face what she thought about him. She was full of hate and disappointments. She never wanted to see him again. They get her to a small private room with a table in between and a metal grid across the room. It was her choice from preventing him from touching her. She didn’t want to look at him because if she did she would break down. He smiles when he sits down. He’s handcuffed and the guard stands behind him by the front door.  
“Hi, Kerstin. How are you? Nice to see you”  
She didn’t say anything. She was dressed in black jeans and black shirt like she was in mourning. In a way she was. She had lost the man she used to love and thought he would change. She had lost her father who never saw her again. She was angry mostly for believing everything Tom said. Her children would live without a father who didn’t really care about them. She couldn’t look them in the eye and tell them the truth. She is silent a while and then speaks.  
“You don’t know how much you hurt me. I’ll never forgive you. You took everything away from me. My dignity, my self-esteem and all because of your stupid urges. You could not stay faithful even if you promised you will never cheat on me”  
“But Kerstin” He tries to interrupt  
“Shut up. You listen to me” She looks angry at him “I lost all of my friends; I lost a future and all you can think about where to get fucked next. You’re an asshole and I hope they make your life a living hell. Goodbye Tom. Have a nice fucking life” She’s about to stand up  
“Wait let me explain. That hit and run were an accident. It was a stupid mistake” He tries to explain but she interrupts  
“An accident? It was your girlfriend who cheated on you. You couldn’t take it so you stole a car and killed her. You can’t take rejection and I should have seen that. You took advantage of me and now you’re trying to prove me something. You probably were behind my father’s death too”  
“I swear I had nothing to do with it” He pleads  
“Save it. I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses. I never want to see you again” She yells angry at him and she leaves   
He stands up from his chair and yells after her but she continues walking outside. Her mother steps out of the car and hugs her. They both cry. Kerstin could finally continue with her life with her children in peace. Even if Tom wrote her several times with his excuses, she always sent them back. She had meant every word and he would never change her mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
